blast to the past
by flarey phoenix
Summary: A giant ghost eel is attacking New metropolis and the Legion can't touch it. so they enlist the help of a teen ghost fighter from the 21st century. but get stuck when fractures accure in the time pod. ROXY'S BACK BrainyxRoxy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-we have to go back

Brainiac 5 had never seen anything like this beast before, in fact none of the team had, each time they took a swing it just went right through it, the monster looked like a giant eel but completely armoured and transparent

"This just ain't working!" stressed the blue haired Zorainian (yep she's in this one too)

"I'm trying!" stressed the green skinned Android (same age as they are in the show...thirteen)

"TRY HARDER!" yelled Lightning lad

"I have an idea, how about you build the stupid thing and I shout the orders!" he shot back as Roxy shot a beam of fire at the eel but as always it passed right through

"I can't even touch it!" she stated shocked and it smacked into her and knocked her down to the ground with an immense amount of force

"But it can smack you." stated Brainy as he helped her up

"FALL BACK, WE NEED A PLAN!" yelled Bouncy and Roxy teleported Brainy inside with the machine whilst everyone ran in. A few hours after Brainy had come up with a solution

"Ok, in the 21st century there was a young girl by the name of Megan knight, in her later years she was discovered as the one and only midnight the ghost slayer, she used weapons and abilities that were given to her by a machine of her friends making when it exploded with her inside." He explained

"And what's that got to do with big slimy and gross out there?" asked Roxy confused

"Well I have a feeling that that would be a ghost, now normally Roxy's attacks would work against anything, but a ghost is a different story, due to high levels of ectoplasmic energy that make up the DNA structure of this beast, it's pretty obvious that that's what it is." He explained

"So how do we get to this Midnight?" asked Roxy confused

"The same way we got Superman." He informed them

"Erm...I wasn't there Brainy." She stated

"The time pod." He told her and she blinked confused

"Erm...ok, can I come?" she asked excitedly

"Sure, who else is coming?" he asked

"I'll come." Stated Saturn girl

"Who else, I can fit six in the time pod." He stated and Timber wolf raised his hand so did lightning lad and Bouncy did.

"Ok so we have the mission, let's get to it," stated Bouncing boy. Soon enough the time pod had been activated and they were getting in it

"Are you sure about this?" asked Roxy who seemed a little weirded out by it all

"Positive." Stated Brainy as he put in the coordinates and pressed launch. They arrived on a forest path that seemed to be man-made

"Whoa, don't see this very often." Stated Roxy in awe of all the green, a faint waterfall was heard in the distance while birds sung as if nothing had happened. Bugs scurried around the floor and a plane flew over head

"Where are we?" asked timber wolf who liked the scene

"Reddish Vale, she should be around here somewhere." He informed them

"Alright split up and look for the girl." Instructed Bouncing boy "wait, what does she look like?" he asked

"Long black hair, probably dressed in black and has green eyes, she's kinda small, thin and has her nose pierced, she'll probably be near the waterfall." He informed them and they walked off while he and Roxy searched together.

"This is pointless." Stated Saturn girl who was sat on a clump of grass that led down to a small beach like thing. A girl came and sat next to her,

"Not seen you around here where are you from?" she asked and Saturn girl turned around to see the girl that she'd been searching for.

"You're Megan Knight!" she yelped in shock

"do i know you?" she asked confused

"No, but I've been looking for you." She said smiling

"May I ask why?" she asked suspiciously

"Could you come with me?" she asked

"I don't know if I should trust you." She stated

"Please, my team mates are looking for you, we need your help." Said Saturn girl urgently

"Ok, but if anything happens I'll leave." She stated and followed Saturn girl '_I've found her meet me where we landed'_ she thought telepathically and Megan looked at her as if to say 'I heard that' but she didn't catch the look. The rest of the group waited impatiently as Saturn girl and Megan arrived

"Yep, that's her alright." Stated Brainy with his arms crossed

"whoa." She stated looking at the team

"We're the legion of superheroes, we need your help." Stated Brainy

"Well that was to the point." Stated Roxy

"I know." Stated Megan "so what you do ya need my help for?" she asked confused

"And why'd you ask her?" asked a voice behind them, Roxy turned round to see a uy with black messy hair green eyes and he was kinda tall.

"Who's he?" she asked confused

"boyfriend." She stated simply "drake these are the legion of superheroes, they need my help with something." She explained "now I'm guna need names." She stated

"I'm Brainiac 5." Stated the teen android

"Roxy, or Phoenix." Stated the blue haired teen

"Lightning lad,"

"Saturn girl"

"Bouncing boy"

"Timber wolf" then greeted

"Weird names," She stated

"I know, so I just use my own." Stated Roxy smirking at Brainy who looked unimpressed

"Look who's talking midnight." Stated lightning lad

"How do you know about that?" she asked defensively

"We're from the future; your work went down in history after everyone found out who you were later on in life." Smirked Roxy

"Ah future people, that explains a lot." She stated dryly

"HEY DUDES!" Yelled a coloured kid who ran "looks what I found!" He yelled as he arrived next to Roxy "erm...hi." he stated at her while blushing,

"Dream on." She smirked and he signed

"A guy can try." He stated and Megan looked at Brainy who apparently was annoyed

"Erm...dude, you ok?" she asked

"What? Oh erm, I'm fine." He stated his green face turning even darker (not together in this one) Roxy looked at him suspiciously

"What did you find Jay?" she asked

"My scanners found it really, it's a time pod." He smirked as it appeared in front of them

"Wait...how did you make it appear? Only I can do that." Stated a shocked Brainy

"Just gotta have the right tech." He smirked then noticed "YOU'RE AN ANDORID!" he yelped in awe

"Yeah, only just noticed?" asked Roxy sceptically

"Kinda but...this is soooo cool." He stated excitedly

"Erm... yeah, can we get on with this please?" he asked clearly getting slightly annoyed

"Get on with what?" he asked

"Do we have to tell everyone?" asked Bouncing boy

"If you wanna live." Stated a different voice this one was a girls and it seemed to be coming out of nowhere. A black vortex appeared in the middle of them,

"Erm...you may wanna stand back." Warned Megan, they stepped back as a winged creature flew out of the black swirling abyss, a girl followed it

"HEY, GET BACK IN THAT HOLE!" she yelled at the beast as she threw it back in and closed the hole

"Maria what are you doin lettin creatures like that out of the underworld?" asked Jay

"None of your business small fry!" She shot back nastily

"Sorry." He yelped and his behind Roxy

"Are you kiddin me? You're afraid of her?" she asked sceptically

"Who are you?" asked Maria nastily

"Listen, can you help us or not?" asked Brainiac 5

"Erm...what do you need help with?" She asked smiling as Drake walked up next to her

"We have a small problem with an eel...it's not, alive." Stated Saturn girl

"Ahhhh, ghostly mischief, how long will it take? My tea will be done soon" she stated

"We can bring you back the exact same time you left." Stated Brainy

"I'm not sure about this." Stated Drake suspiciously

"Don't worry lover-boy; we'll get her back straight away." Stated Lightning lad

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." He threatened

"Ooh lover-boy is angry." He teased

"I'm warnin you." He stated

"So scared," He mocked. A deep growl was heard from Drake as his eyes switched to icy blue with slits in them "erm...I'll stop now." He stated quickly

"Ok I'll help." She stated smirking

"Thanks." Stated Brainy

"There may be a problem with your travel plans." Interrupted Jay

"Like?" asked Bouncy

"The time pod has some microscopic fractures in its time displacement valve, it'll take a few weeks to repair it." He stated shrugging

"I can fix it in under five minutes." stated Brainy

"Yeah...not in this time you can't, only I can get the parts for it." He stated smartly

"He's like the you of his day." Smirked Roxy

"Fine, but what are we going to do in the meantime?" asked Bouncy

"Hmmm. I have an idea, you can stay at my house, I've got plenty of room and you can go to my school while you're here, Jay can get you in the school, I'll tell you the rules later." Stated Megan smiling

"Ok, it's settled, we're staying here for approximately 4 weeks." Said Brainiac 5

"This is going to be sooo fun; I get to spend more time with Roxy." Cheered Jay as he put his arm around her

"Yippy for me." Stated Roxy sarcastically "WILL YOU GET OFFA ME!" she yelled angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-almost

"Ok since you're goin to be at my school, there are goin to have to be some changes made, like the names for example." She stated they had arrived at her house and were currently in her room, the walls were a deep purple with Chinese patterns on them, she had a four poster black aluminium bed and dark red curtains, the room carried the scent of lavender from the scented candles around the room.

"Well, I'm staying with Roxy." Stated the blue haired girl

"No objections there." She smiled "well what about you guys?" she asked the others

"Well, I'll use my own, it's Garth." Stated Lightning lad

"It'll do, what about you?" she asked Saturn girl

"I don't know, you pick." She stated

"Hmm, how about Chelsea, it kinda suits you." She smirked

"Ok then Chelsea it is." She agreed

"You are defiantly in need of a new name." She told Brainy

"Erm...I don't have one, my original name was Querl." He stated

"Well, that really isn't a normal name...how about Alex?" she asked smiling

"Erm...I don't know." He stated

"Actually it does kinda suit you." Smirked Roxy

"Now how about you big guy?" she asked Timber wolf

"Well my name is Brin, so I'll stick with that." He stated in his deep serious tone

"Yes sir." She stated smirking

"What about me?" Bouncing boy asked

"You kinda look like a, chuck. How about that?" she asked

"Ok we have our new names, but do we have places in this school?" he asked

"I'VE DONE IT!" yelled Jay who just entered the room

"Well does that answer your question?" she asked sceptically

"Ok Miss tall and blonde is in year 11 with wolfy and sparky, bouncy is in year 10 with Drake and Orchid and Roxy and the Brainy dude is in year 9 with us." He announced...after that brief announcement he was the enemy of Timber wolf and Lightning lad he was already an enemy of Brainy and he was making one out of Roxy each time he started Hitting on her

"Hey hot stuff, you're in the same year as me." He said to Roxy

"Oh joy." She stated sarcastically as Brainy was literally steaming

"Ok guys, Brainy and Timber wolf are guna need to change their appearances." Stated Megan

"I have a holographic generator for myself but I'm not sure about Timber wolf." Brainy replied

"I have one." Smirked Jay and ran off then came back seconds later with a small ring in his hand, he gave it to Brin and pushed a button on his watch "ok now how do you wanna look?" he asked

"Saturn girl? Do you think you could give him an image of what I looked like before I turned into this?" he asked

"Definitely." And her eyes shone pink for a second

"Aright one human Brin comin right up." He stated and typed in a few commands and Timber wolfs' normal look changed to that of his human form

"I can't believe I look human again." He stated shocked

"Whoa..." she said shocked then smiled then quickly looked at the clock "AH, WE'RE GUNA BE LATE!!" she screeched and pulled them out the door. They stopped at a clothes store and changed their clothes to something more 21st century and made it just in time to the main office and to get the time tables for the lessons, Megan showed them their Form rooms then ran to hers with Roxy, Brainy, Jay and Drake.

"Ok guys could you listen for one minute?" asked the Form tutor loudly, the class stopped talking and looked towards him "ok we have two new transfer students today. Can you tell us your names please?" he asked

"Sure, I'm Brai-erm I mean Alex." Stated Brainy (I mean Alex)

"And I'm Roxy." She stated smirking at him since he made a mistake...for once

"Ok Roxy, Alex, you two sit over there...you came in with Megan so your guna have to sit next to her." He stated and every laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Roxy

"It's because they think I'm a freak and they feel sorry for you." She smirked

"And that's good?" asked Alex

"Of course," she smiled happily as they sat down next to a blonde haired girl

"Hi I'm Joan nice to meet you Alex." She smiled kindly

"Please call me Brainy." He smiled

"Kay." She stated "it's nice to meet you to Roxy." She said shaking Roxy hand

"Likewise." She replied

"Nice friend you have here." Said Brainy

"I know, she's a keeper." She laughed

"At least you have some good taste in friends." Stated Roxy who scowled at Jay from across the room

"I see you don't like him then...it takes a lot to get used to him." She shrugged smiling

"Hopefully we won't be here that long." She replied

"How long will you be here for?" asked Joan

"About four weeks ... approximately" answered Brainy

"Ahh a smart one." She smiled

"You have no idea." stated Megan rolling her eyes. The bell rung signalling 1st period

"What was that?" asked Brainy

"That would be the warnin bell. Now we gotta get to maths." Stated Megan and they followed her out the class and to the maths rooms. They walked in the class but the teacher stopped them

"Who are these two?" she asked

"The new kids, I'm showin them around in their classes...they're with me." Stated Megan

"I hope they know the rules about hair colour." She stated at Roxy

"What?" she asked sceptically

"Your hair colour, you're not allowed it, it's too abnormal, change it back to its original." She stated

"Oh, ok then, hair could you change to your original colour please? Ok." She stated sarcastically "IT IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOUR!" she yelled

"Don't yell at me young lady and blue is not a natural hair colour, not on this planet anyway...and there is no such things as alien life forms so don't say that you're for Saturn." She stated

"No that's Chelsea...I was guna say more like Nanguala." She smirked

"A whata?" she asked as Megan smirked

"Never mind." She stated

"Fine, you sit with Josh and Alex sit with Megan." She stated

"Can't we sit together?" she asked

"Erm...no." stated the teacher and the radiators began making horrible noises as the water heated up an immense amount in Roxys' anger

"Whoa, cool it, it'll be fine, the next teacher is nicer I promise...this one needs an attitude adjustment." Smirked Megan as they sat down

"Hey babe, wanna be my girlfriend?" asked Josh

"Listen, I don't intend on speaking to you so I suggest for your own safety you leave me alone." She stated nastily

"Whoa you have amazing eyes." He stated

"If you don't want them to be the last things you see, shut it and leave me alone." She said not looking at him

"Why don't you want me?" he asked like he was the best there was

"I would rather get eaten by a Nangualan moraongo." She stated nastily even though he had no idea what it was he still got the message

"Now class today we will be multiplying fractions and decimals." Stated the teacher who looked at Roxy nastily

"I have a feeling she doesn't like me." She whispered

"Now the first question because she is talking goes to Miss Roxanne, if you multiply 10.7 with 9.9 what would you get?" she asked and everyone whispered

"Man that's harsh." Whispered Megan

"For her that's pips." Stated Brainy smirking

"We're waitin." Stated the teacher

"What? Oh right the answer is 107.91. Come on...that's way too easy" she stated smirking in triumph

"Told you." Whispered Brainy

"Well looks like we have another chatterbox in our class, Mr Alex now it's your turn, what would we get if we multiplied 55.63 with 61.32?" she asked thinking that she'd caught him out

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Too hard?" she asked

"Do you know the answer?" he asked

"Of course." She stated lying

"Sure then tell us what is the answer." Stated Megan

"3500.0052." she smirked

"Wrong, in fact the exact number is 3411.2316." he stated and everyone, looked at him shocked

"It can't be." She stated and looked at her calculator "it can." She said in shock. Meanwhile Garth Chelsea and Brin were in P.E

"Can you tell me...why I have to wear this?" asked Brin lookin at the P.E kit, it was shorts and t-shirt.

"School rules kid, now run." Stated the Teacher and he rolled his eyes and ran off into the obstacle course and was back in a matter of five minutes "how did you do that?" he asked

"I have animal instincts." he smirked showing two fangs. Chelsea was sitting on the sidelines while a different team played Netball

"Someone kill me." She moaned

Garth was bored still after playing football, a sport which he was glad was not around in his time.

"This time period sucks." He stated bored, so far Chelsea had been asked out five times Brin had been hit on three times and Garth had been asked out six times all three of them had the same thing to say

"What is it with this school?" Bouncing boy hadn't had much luck every one was picking on him

"I want to go home." He stated annoyed. The bell rung signalling Break and Megan had told everyone to meet her in the canteen. Her Brainy and Roxy waited for the others as Jay walked up behind Roxy and put his arm around her

"Hey babes." He stated flirting

"I swear if you don't stop that I'll drown you." She threatened

"You wouldn't do that to me." He stated smirking "you're a hero." He stated in triumph

"I'll just pretend you're a villain." She stated evilly

"You couldn't, I'm helping you get home." He smirked and she scowled and turned to Brainy who was turned and talking to the now appeared Joan as they waited for the rest of the team. After a few minutes the rest of them walked in and over to them

"So what now?" Garth asked

"Well during break I normally use my time to draw, but I suppose I could show you guys round the school." She smiled

"Ooh can I come?" asked Joan who looked at Alex

"Erm...sure." agreed Megan, Roxy was quickly picking up that Joan had a rapidly growing crush on Brainy and she had a rapidly growing grudge against her. Roxy walked up next to Brainy and smiled at him

"Hey Brainy, when we get back home, how are we guna deal with the eel?" she asked out loud

"I don't know, as long as Megan can help I think we'll be fine" he shrugged while smiling at her

"Don't worry dudes, I'm guna help." She smirked

"What do you mean by home...are you related?" asked Joan confused

"Erm...no, we just live very close to each other." She answered since they stay in rooms just down the hall

"Oh right, you both seem very close. "She smiled then thought '_not for long'_ and Roxy looked at her with an, 'I heard that' look on her face

"Could you leave please?" asked Roxy annoyed

"Why...what did I do?" she asked

"It's not what you did; it's what you're doing." She replied while the group stopped

"What am I doing?" she asked

"Are you ok Roxy?" asked Brainy shocked by what she was doing

"I'm fine. I just don't want her around." She stated

"And why is that?" asked Joan Roxy turned to Brainy and thought '_she's trying to break us apart, I just heard her think it'_ she told him and he raised his eyebrow

"Are you sure you heard that?" he asked

"Positive, you know me Brainy, I wouldn't lie." She stated

"Don't worry Roxy, nobody could do that, we're friends, nobody could tare us apart." He assured as she smiled at him

"What are you talking about?" asked Joan who was very confused

"They have a sort of bond...it's like they hear each others thoughts." Stated Chelsea quickly

"Oh really, cool." She said _'not cool, I hate when I have complications with future boyfriends' _Roxy looked mortified at that moment, it wasn't like Roxy was trying to hear Joans' thoughts. They just came to her

"Brainy could I speak with you for a minute in privet?" she asked and he looked at her and nodded then walked with her

"Do you promise that no matter what we'll be friends?" she asked

"Yeah why?" he asked

"She's planning something, I just heard her think something else, she thought, she hated it when there were complications with future boyfriends." She spoke sadly with her head down

"listen she's not going to get anywhere with that, for one, I don't like her...and two I'm a robot, how far is she really going to get. Trust me." He stated while lifting her chin to meet his gaze

"Do you promise?" she asked and he smiled

"I promise." He assured her and they walked back to the group Chelsea walked over to Megan

"We have a problem." She stated

"What with?" she asked

"Joan, she's trying to steal Brainy away from Roxy." She replied

"Are they together?" asked Megan

"Well no, but look at them, they might as well be, look at how upset it's got Roxy." She said and Megan looked at Roxy who did look a bit sad

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything, she's stubborn and won't listen, don't worry you'll be away from her soon enough." She smiled and took them to the library "this would be a place to read and stuff like that...just don't start fighting or anything like that...you'll be thrown out and get a detention...that's where you have to stay after school for half an hour" she explained

"Meg, I think they know what a detention is." Stated Joan

"Joan...shut it." She stated rudely and carried on the tour with Roxy smirking at the angry Joan. Brainy had begun to walk next to Roxy because he was getting bored with Joans' constant chatting

"Had enough?" asked Roxy

"I had enough ten minutes ago." He smirked as they bumped into Megan and the others not noticing everyone screaming

"What's going on?" asked Roxy when they finally noticed

"A ghost attack," Stated Meg

"Alex, I'm scared hold my hand." Stated Joan sounding scared

"Erm... no." he stated and walked next to Megan with Roxy "how can we help?" asked Brainy

"Change and do as I say... when I get back." She finished and ran off, a few seconds later a girl with dark blue hair and sapphire coloured eyes appeared; she wore a pair of baggy black pants with a tint of midnight blue and a black top that showed her mid-drift.

"You guys ready?" she asked, Joan had stormed off so they decided, why not? And changed into their normal selves while Roxy switched to her Zorainian form and Brainy became his normal Coluan giant form. Roxy looked at him '_will he ever notice'_ she thought then her mind shot back to the ghostly foe in front of them, it was a male with dark skin and hazel hair

"Gary, how longs it been?" asked Midnight smirking at her enemy

"Too long babe, too long." He stated and shot a red beam at her

"Well, why don't you go back to wherever you came from?" she asked after easily dodging the blast and shooting a dark blue one of her own that hit him square on

"Brainy shoot him." She instructed and he fired a laser out of his arm that smack Gary in the same place as Megs'

"Garth, shoot him." She instructed and he did as he was told and shot the ghostly opponent in the leg

"Bye bye Gary." She said and opened a portal and chucked his unconscious form through it. Everyone changed back and resumed they're human look

"It was nice to see the Zorainian again." Stated Brainy smiling

"Not used it in a while have I?" she asked nervously

"Nope, but you should." He said smirking at her and Joan walked up to them obviously she'd calmed down

"Well that was brave of you...run away when something bad happens." Stated Roxy

"And what did you do?" she shot back

"I helped, which is more than I can say for you." She spat venomously "you know when I first met you I thought you were nice...but now. I'm out of here." Stated Roxy who was about to drown Joan if she didn't leave

"Yeah carry on walking!" she exclaimed as Roxy stopped clenched her fists then carried on walking

"Roxy wait for me!" Yelled Brainy who ran after her

"Alex, where are you going?" she asked pulling him back

"Let go of me." He stated

"But-"

"I said let go." He repeated and she let go and he ran in the same direction

"What's up with him?" she asked

"What's up? What's up? You've practically endangered your own life by making her so annoyed I'm not sure what she'll do...and you're trying to steal him from her...Joan, Leave now." Stated Meg annoyed

"Endangered my life...HA what could she do to me?" she asked sceptically

"How about...drown you, Fry you, turn you to ashes, crush you in stone, and put you into orbit around the sun...how's that for you?" asked Lightning lad

"Whatever." She stated and walked off. Brainy had found Roxy sitting on top of the gyms roof. Feeling the wind through her hair always calmed her down

"Roxy Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine. Maybe I should just leave, nobody needs me here. I'm just in the way." She said sitting down

"Don't leave, besides where would you go? We're in the wrong century here." He chuckled

"True...but I mean when we get back, I've helped out as much as I can...you don't need me." She stated and he sat next to her

"Why are you suddenly thinking like this, of course we need you, you're part of the team." He stated looking at her

"She won't quit, if she could she'd probably follow us to the future to try and take you." She said

"Roxy, I'm not going anywhere, and why has this got you so upset?" he asked as she shivered. He put his arm around her (Aww how sweet) and pulled her closer, she looked up at him and smiled, before they new it they were inching closer until

_RRRRIIINNNGGGG _

The bell rung shocking them both as they jumped back away from each other, she was blushing madly and he had a small tint of blush on his cheeks

"We better get to class." She said sadly

"Yeah" He agreed. And she teleported them off the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-problems

It was science and Brainy and Roxy were sat next to each other and working on an experiment whilst having fun with Roxy's mind power they could talk without the teacher finding out...but that didn't matter because as Meg had said the teacher was nice and allowed Talking during experiments and work, one bad thing about that lesson was... Joan, she was sat across the room trying to get Brainy to pay attention to her but her attempts proved futile as he was messing around with Roxy (she's corrupted Brainy...YAY FUN BRAINY!!)

"That girls messing with my guy," She stated "well, I'll show her." She stated nastily and began forming a plan

"What are you two doing?" asked the teacher

"We're making something...we team up all the time and make different things, we're actually working on an android." Explained Roxy as she brought out the skeleton of the robot which made Brainy shudder and she laughed slightly at his reaction to it

"Well, let's hope it works." He smiled and left

"This class is so fun." Stated Roxy smiling

"I know, but we do have that entire lab at home." He stated smirking

"Yeah...but this is more fun." She stated and flicked water at him that she'd made appear

"Hey!" he exclaimed wiping it off his face as she laughed at him. About 20 minutes after, the bell rung. Roxy and Brainy had both finished the Android and it was safely kept in the science room for safe keepings until they could get it working properly

"You two seemed to be having fun." Stated Meg who walked up beside them

"Yep. Science it so fun if you know what you're doing." Roxy replied smiling

"So where did you go before?" she asked

"Gym roof, Brainy found me." She said and blushed at the memory.

"Listen, we have different lessons now, you have music while I have art. Your room is near the maths rooms it's full of keyboards and a piano, you should be able to find it, just tell the teacher that you're the new students...oh and unfortunately you have to put up with Joan. Well tootles." She waved smirking and walked off

"Let's go find that room." Stated Roxy and pulled him with her. Once they were settled in the class the teacher begin, ok class today its singing." He stated happily and some people groaned and some faces lit up happily Roxy just shrugged...she had a great voice; she didn't have to worry since in her world it was her custom to sing. He gave out the lyrics to the songs and began playing, to Roxy and Brainy these were ancient classics so they knew them a tiny bit, the first one however Roxy knew completely, it was a song from a very old movie that was about a luxury ship that sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean (Titanic)

"Ok people we need singing in the front row." Stated the teacher and Roxy was in that row, so she decided to sing

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you... Go on" _

Brainy knew she could sing but not this well. People began joining with her

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you... __Go on _

_Near far where ever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on _

_Love can touch just one time _

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go until we're gone _

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always _

_Go on_

_Near far where ever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

_You're here there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will_

_Go on _

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on"_

When she finished everyone clapped except a hate filled Joan as Roxy bowed and Brainy pulled her back down smirking

"That was amazing." He stated and she smiled

"Thanks." She said gratefully

"Class we have a few minutes left, I'll be back in a minute." He stated and walked out the room which gave Joan the perfect opportunity to initiate her plan; Roxy had got up again and was talking to a few people about her singing when Joan walked over to Brainy

"Hi Alex," She greeted

"Bye Joan." He stated unemotionally she timed it just right as Roxy turned round she saw something... something that made her blood boil and every radiator in the room blow up, there was Brainy and Joan...in Lip-lock. Everyone stared in shock as Roxy ran out of the room. Brainy pushed her off him

"What are you doing?" he asked in disgust

"You know you like me." She stated

"No. I know I don't, so if you don't mind I would like to go and find Roxy." He stated and got up then walked out. He noticed her necklace was on the floor so she'd be in her other form. The teacher came back in shocked to see the radiators no longer there but blown up and water everywhere

"Erm...what happened in here?" he asked. Brainy was walking around the school looking for her when he noticed there was water on the floor, so he followed it remembering in her Zorainian form she was always wet. It led to a wall and stopped

"I'm guessing that's where the flight kicked in." He stated sadly then took off himself to find her. She was situated on a roof not to far away upset. Unfortunately being upset changed her natural Zorainian look so she looked like a human and a Zorainian mixed up, in fact she looked a lot nicer in that form anyway so she didn't really care (picky on Deviant art when I can be bothered :D),

"What is wrong with me?" She stressed to herself

"You know you're missing class right?" asked a girls voice, Roxy turned round to see a girl with long Black hair and red eyes but a kind smile, she had a pair of cat ears and here red eyes had slits in them instead of circular pupils and she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple T-shirt

"Who are you?" asked Roxy

"My name's kat...long story short, I'm a ghost." She smiled and sat next to Roxy

"Oh right, what are you doin here?" Roxy asked

"I saw what happened, thought you might want someone to talk to." She smiled

"Thanks, wait...how did you see what happened?" she asked

"I died in that room; I stay there most of the time and talk to Meg when she's in there." She replied

"Oh...I don't even know what to do anymore." Stated Roxy with her head down

"Well for starters I'd say punch that guy stealing cow, but I guess that's out of the picture now...how about you go talk to him?" she asked

"I don't think so. I like the punching her better." She stated smiling

"I do too, but that wouldn't fit in you're hero features would it...it'd make you sound more of a villain." She smirked

"True." She agreed

"So I think you should talk to him." She stated

"Fine." Roxy agreed, Kat smirked and disappeared. Roxy turned to look out over the houses

"Ehem." Stated a voice behind her, she sighed and turned around, Brainy wasn't actually ready to see her in mixed up mode but he was glad he did

"What?" she asked

"I know that seemed bad, but I didn't do anything." He stated

"I know, I read her mind." She smiled

"Why did you run off?" he asked

"I didn't want to physically murder her." She stated and he chuckled and walked up next to her

"Why do you let it bother you?" he asked

"It just does. I've noticed you being annoyed when Jay flirts with me...why do you let it bother you?" she asked

"I don't know." He stated

"You know we're missing lessons right?" she asked

"Who needs them? We could probably teach the best scientists of this time a few things." He smirked

"Do you think Joan is going to give up?" she asked

"Probably not. This is why I want to ask you something." He stated

"And what would that be?" she asked

"If she's about to come up to me make me disappear?" he asked

"Done." She stated smiling at him

"Ok now we really have to get back to class." He said smirking

"I agree." She nodded and teleported back to the school with him as the bell rung for the 4th lesson. A few hours passed at they were all at Megs' house

"So what do you lot want to do, cause I'm bored." Stated Meg

"Normally we'd have something to do...but in this time we don't." Roxy commented

"How about I give you a tour of my town?" suggested Meg smiling

"Might as well." Said Roxy getting up off the floor. They walked down the stairs but was cut off by her dad

"Meg...who are these lot?" he asked

"Time travellers, they'll be staying here for a while, until Jay can fix the Time pod." She explained

"Oh right, well tea will be done soon so don't be long." He stated and they walked out

"So your dad knows about you then?" asked Brainy

"Naturally, he knows everything since he was there when it happened. We we're down the woods and my friend pulled us both into the lab to check something out...he was astonished at everything while I just kept my composure, when Jay asked me to plug something in... Unfortunately he never switched it off and it was turned on and it exploded with me in it...painful but worth it." She explained smirking

"So what is it with Joan anyway?" asked Brainy

"She believes she can get any guy that she wants... so far she's been successful, but with you, I think her lucky streak is about to be flushed. Since...well you already have an interest in someone don't you?" She asked him

"Who?" Roxy asked

"Never mind." She smirked and carried on walking

"I demand that you tell me." She fumed as Brainy kept silent

"Ooh Brainy has a crush." Stated Garth laughing

"I will shoot you." He threatened

"Now now boys." Intervened Chelsea "no need to start a war because Brainy has a crush."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHO HE HAS A CRUSH ON!?" yelled Roxy who wasgetting very annoyed over it

"Figure it out." Smirked Meg and they arrived at the park

"Ok, this is one of my many entrances to the lab." She said and they followed her in. They walked onto a field that had a few scorch marks on it

"Where did these come from?" asked Chelsea

"Practice, I have to practice so I come out here late at night to shoot at random things...I do it here cause it's the only open space." She explained then carried on walking towards the woods. She walked down wooden steps and they arrived on the same man-made path as when they arrived in that time

"What are we doin here again?" asked Roxy confused

"We are going to check on that time pod." Replied Meg as she carried on walking towards the waterfall. When they got there she whistled a strange tune and the waterfall split into two parts allowing access to a cave

"Whoa." Stated Roxy

"Eh, I made it myself...water and rocks are my specialities...and fire." She replied smirking

"How do we get in?" asked Bouncing boy

"Erm...flight rings perhaps, I have my own way but you guys are guna have to use the rings." She replied then dove into the water; she appeared a few seconds after inside the cave

"How did you do that?" asked Roxy

"There's an underwater entrance, I swam though it." She stated

"Roxy, you use that entrance." Stated Brainy

"Way ahead of ya." She said confidently then took of her necklace and morphed into her fish-like form but with complications...she didn't completely transform again.

"What the?" she asked confused

"Whoa, who knew she could look like that?" asked Garth shocked

"I did, I thought that was only when you were upset about something" said Brainy confused

"I thought that too, but hey who cares." She stated and dove into the water then appeared inside the cave next to Meg. The gang shrugged and flew inside then walked through a series of pathways and caves Roxy was talking to Meg so Garth walked up to Alex

"Hey Brainy, so who do you have a crush on?" he asked

"That information does not concern you." He replied

"Doesn't Roxy look amazing like that?" he asked

"Yeah," He stated "she looks beautiful."

"Ha, I knew it; it's Roxy that you have a crush on." He stated in triumph, Brainys' mind snapped back to reality

"What? No I don't" he stated quickly

"You can't hide it from me." He stated

"But I don't" he whined

"Ok guys, we're here." Stated Meg as a metal door opened revealing a laboratory

"It's about time." Mumbled Brainy who was getting annoyed with Garth. They walked in to see Jay working out the time pod

"How is it goin?" she asked and he jumped up shocked

"I wish you wouldn't do that Meg, you scared the life outta me." He stated scared

"Sorry, it's a habit." She stated laughing nervously. Meanwhile Brainy was talking to Roxy

"Roxy? About what happened before? On the roof." He started

"All is forgotten." She blushed

"Oh...ok then." He stated and she detected a hint of...disappointment

"What's wrong? She asked

"Nothing." He answered and walked off

"Was it something I said?" she asked to no-one in particular.

"We have to get back." Stated Meg

"Why?" Garth asked confused

"Tea will be done soon." She stated

"I don't eat." Stated Brainy

"Good for you, now come on." She stated and walked back out of the lab. Roxy decided she was going to find out what she said wrong. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Brainy?" she asked

"What?" he replied

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing." He replied

"Why won't you just tell me, did I say or do something, what is wrong?" she asked again

"I said nothing." He stated again and stopped walking and turned to face her

"Well nothing seems like a whole lot of something." She stated confidently

"You guys comin?" asked Meg

"We'll catch up." Stated Roxy and she shrugged then carried on walking with the others "Brainy? I know something is wrong." She stated

"Nothing." He stated clearly

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked

"Because something has happened to my perspective on things...and I have no idea how to act about it." He stated

"And what's your new perspective...what's new on the Brainiac 5 channel?" She asked getting annoyed with him

"None of your business." He stated

"Fine, but don't come running to me next time you get a hole in you're chest." She stated and ran off then dove into the water, he looked in the direction she ran and sighed sadly

"I think I just blew it." He mumbled then flew out of the cave. When he got back to the house Meg was waiting for him

"Where have you been?" she asked

"Talking to Roxy." He answered "where is she anyway?" he asked

"She's peeved off, I don't suggest talking to her yet" stated Chelsea and he sighed again "it's your fault isn't it?" she asked knowingly

"Yeah, I said something that was kind of mean at the time and wasn't necessary." He stated

"You know what, I think a chat with him maybe what she needs, this time...NO MEAN THINGS!" yelled Meg and pushed him into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-break-ups, make-ups and secrets told

The door closed behind him and locked

"Well this sucks." He stated dryly and then saw Roxy with her back to him obviously hurt and annoyed

"Roxy?" he asked

"GO AWAY!!" she yelled nastily

"Please I just want to talk…and they locked the door." He stated

"Well tell them to unlock it and leave." She stated facing him

"I don't think they're going to listen to me…until you're back to you're normal self." He said

"And they honestly think you're going to have that effect on me…HA don't make me laugh." She stated

"Look at least I'm trying here." He stated

"And you're not prevailing, so why don't you just give up." She shot back

"Because I don't give up on friends." He stated

"Friends? Who said we were friends anymore, all I did was cared, and you threw it back in my face! Nobody said we were friends anymore." She stated angrily

"Fine." He stated sadly then changed into his bigger mode and smashed the door down then changed back and walked off. Meg walked in

"What happened?" she asked

"You did, you locked us in, I'm not friends with him anymore, he ruined it." She stated hatefully

"You don't feel that way Roxy, he likes you, more than in a friendly way." Stated Chelsea

"I don't care anymore, he's blown it, and that's final!" she exclaimed and teleported out of the room. Brainy was walking through the forest when a voice that he knew all too well called his phoney name

"ALEX!!" she yelled running up to him

"What do you want?" he asked

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out somewhere…like a date" she asked hopefully

"Not a chance." He stated dryly and walked off but she caught up with him

"Why?" she asked moaning

"You're not my type." He stated clearly

"I'm everyones' type," she stated in a huff

"Maybe you'd get it if you saw who and what I really am." He stated and turned off his holographic simulator making his robotic like figure come back into view

"What the hell?" she asked scared

"I'm a robot, a machine, an android…LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and turned it back on the walked off leaving a scared Joan behind. A few minutes later he began hearing a soft tune that travelled across the forest. "Roxy?" he asked to himself and walked towards where it was coming from. He followed it to a tree the looked up to see her in her Zorainian form…but still mixed up. A twig underneath his foot snapped and alerted her of his presence

"I thought I made it clear to you." She stated not looking at him

"You asked me that no matter what, nothing would come between us… you're going against your own words." He stated as he flew up and sat next to her

"Your point is? They were my words…so I can break them." She stated

"But that isn't fair; I didn't mean to snap at you." He stated

"But you did, there is no way that I will ever care about you again!" she stated nastily then jumped off the tree and walked off. He jumped down and followed her

"But how much did you care in the first place?" he asked and she stopped and turned around

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled at him

"Actually it concerns me so technically, it is my business." He stated

"Technically, you're an idiot, so leave me alone." She shot back

"No matter what you call me, I won't leave." He stated confidently, but he wasn't ready for what she'd shout next

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DESGUSTING COLUAN!!!" he looked distraught and clearly taken back at the comment as she stormed off, be he ran after her anyway

"That was harsh, but it won't work." He said clearly and she stopped

"Why won't you just leave?!" she asked

"Because I want you to cheer up...you don't suit moody." He stated smirking

"And you probably won't suit missing a few limbs." She stated clearly as his smirk vanished and "now LEAVE!" she yelled

"NO!" he yelled back

"YES!" she yelled

"NO!" he argued

"I SAID-" but she was cut off by his lips against hers then he pulled away

"Will you let me talk now?" he asked as she just stood there shocked "I guess that was a yes then" he stated and she nodded numbly "listen, why are you so annoyed over just one thing, I was just being myself and kind of secretive, it wasn't that big of a deal." He stated and she regained her composure

"You-you kissed me." She stated shocked and he blushed

"It was the only way to shut you up." He stated

"That was your only reason? Shutting me up?" she asked

"Could you think of a better way?" he asked and she looked at him like she was upset. A single tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek "Are you ok?" he asked and she looked at hit with more tears in her eyes

"Yeah I'm just dandy, the one reason a guy would kiss me is to shut me up!" she exclaimed and ran off despite his protests. She walked back to Megs house in her normal human form and found her fixing her door

"Meg?" she asked and she turned round

"What?" she asked

"Do you know where the rest of the team are?" she wondered

"Well Chelsea is in the back garden with the dogs, erm, Garth is walking round with Superman Bouncy is downstairs watching the TV...but I don't know where Brainy is." She stated bewildered

"I don't care about Brainiac 5." She stated

"Erm...ok then. Well seya later then." She stated and Roxy walked off downstairs and into the front room

"Bouncy?" she asked

"Oh you are not getting the remote this time." He smirked

"I don't want it, listen when we get back to our own time...I'm leaving." She stated

"What? Why?!" he asked shocked

"It's complicated." She replied

"But where will you go?" he asked

"Home, I'll be going back to Nanguala." She informed him

"But you're part of the team, you can't just quit." He protested

"I'll help with the eel... but then I'm gone." She stated and walked out. She was walking round town when a familiar face showed up

"Hiya Roxy." Joan greeted

"Can I help you?" she asked more annoyed than she already was

"Yeah you can actually, if you don't mind will you tell me...what makes you so special in Alexs' eyes." She asked (SHE'S STILL AFTER HIM)

"Who cares?" She stated

"I do, I want him but he likes you." She countered

"You can have him." She shot back

"What? Why?" she asked shocked

"lets just say I have absolutely not interest in him what so ever and when I get back to where I we came from, I'm goin home and I'll never have to look at him ever again." She stated nastily but as she said that she felt weird, almost sad

"Well that sucks, I was only interested in him because you were... and let me tell you, he's one weird guy... he's a robot." She stated sounding bored

"Actually, he's an android...there's a massive difference." She stated annoyed

"They're both made of metal." She stated

"Nanites actually, small robots that make up one figure, they can do a lot of things...even cure cancer so don't call him anything mean." She stated threateningly

"Like you could do anything if I did." She stated

"Trust me; I'm not that normal myself... oh and you are one shallow cow." Stated Roxy nastily and walked off. Garth was on his way back with Clark when a loud bang was heard they looked at each other and ran to where it came from, Saturn girl Meg and Bouncing boy were already there, Roxy ot there a few seconds after and Brainy appeared just after her she looked at him then looked away

"What's with them?" asked Clark confused

"Lovers spat." Answered Garth chuckling but then he got a icicle shot at his backside from Roxy and a very mean glare to add to it "sorry." He stated quickly

"You should be." She stated dangerously

"Could you stop quabbiling and help out here?" asked Meg who was tryin to dodge an older woman's attacks...but failing ever so often

"Why don't you just stop tryin so hard Megan and just join me?" she asked sneering

"Because you're an old fruitloop and... oh yeah .YOU'RE EVIL!" she yelled and fired an electric shot at her but the woman dodged it and shot a red ray at Meg but she dodged and it headed straight for Brainy

"ROXY SHIELD HIM!!" she yelled Roxy turned to look at his panicked expression and she turned away "ROXY DO AS I SAY!!!!" she yelled but Roxy ignored her

"ROXY HELP, I'M SORRY!" yelled Brainy she closed her eyes tightly as the shot hit him...well it would have if she hadn't put a shield up in front of him

"You helped?" asked Brainy shocked

"Don't get used to it." She stated and he looked at her sadly

"I know." He mumbled and she turned round to face the old fruitloop

"See if you can dodge this." She mumbled and teleported behind her the shocked her in the back

"Don't leave your back defenceless." She whispered and kicked her to the floor

"Whoa...not even I'd do that." Stated one of Megs friends "and I'd do some pretty mean stuff." She finished

"Just as long as she's down who cares." Stated Roxy annoyed

"True." She replied shrugging

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Saturn girl

"Watch." Stated Meg as she woke up and noticed she was on the floor and surrounded

"Erm...seya," she stated and teleported away

"What was the point in that?" asked Roxy annoyed

"There wasn't one; she just won't stop hassling me." Stressed Meg

"Well seya, I'm off." Stated Roxy and walked off

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" yelled Brainy

"ANYWHERE YOU'RE NOT!!!" she yelled back nastily

"Was it something I said?" he asked she heard him and thought '_erm YES!!'_ then carried on walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-Never give up

It had been 2 weeks and 6 days of pure torture for Brainy...since Roxy wouldn't even work with him in school, he'd said sorry countless time but she didn't listen she just ignored him and carried on walking, she slept outside in the forest so she could enjoy the sounds...and stay away from him so not letting him know that she still cared for him, tomorrow would be the day they went back, and the day she travelled back to Nanguala, the rest of the team hadn't heard the news that she's put in a resignation and she didn't want them knowing until she'd gone. At that moment she was led in a hammock staring at the stars when a voice alerted her

"Can I come up?" it asked and she looked down to see the very person she didn't want to see

"No Brainy, you can't." She replied lying back down facing the stars

"Listen, I know you hate me but we are on the same team. Can I at least talk to you?" he asked

"Erm... let me think about that, how about NO!" she yelled and he flinched at the tone

"Please, I've said I was sorry so many times even I've lost count." He stated sadly and she sighed with annoyance

"Fine, but you only have five minutes." She stated clearly and he flew up and led next to her

"Roxy, I know what I did was wrong but and I'm truly sorry for it, It just happened never intended to do it, but for some reason I just did." He explained

"So that's your excuse, you didn't intend to do it I just happened?" she asked

"Yeah, recently something has been happening to me... I can't explain it because it's never happened before, it's like I've been upgraded without me knowing it, an upgrade of human emotions." He stated "it's like it wasn't that I wanted to shut you up...but I wanted to kiss you." He finished lookin at her but there was one problem...she'd fallen asleep. While he was talking she'd begun getting drowsy like his voice was soothing her to sleep, and soon enough she'd fallen into a deep sleep resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with his head rested against hers. Roxy woke up the next morning and noticed she was led on Brainys chest

"What the?" she asked confused and looked up at Brainy to see him asleep "I must have fallen asleep...but what the hell is he still here for?" she asked herself. He woke up and noticed her confused face

"Sorry, you kinda fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He stated embarrassed

"Kinda ruins the I hate you vibe...doesn't it?" she asked annoyed

"But I don't want you to hate me, if you'd of stayed awake you would know what I was so secretive about." He stated sitting up

"Then why don't you repeat what you oh so boldly admitted last night?" she asked

"The moments gone." He whined

"Just as I thought." She stated and jumped off the hammock he followed her quickly

"Why won't you forgive me?" he asked

"Because it was a horrible selfish and nasty thing to do." She replied

"Ok it was I agree there, but I've said sorry, why you can't just forget about it is beyond me" he stated and she stopped and faced him

"You know when I first saw you, I thought, I'll join the legion... just so I could work with you, but now it's more, I'll quit the legion, just so I can get away from you." She stated and walked off leaving him alone. A few hours passed and the time portal was up and ready to go, they were getting in and Meg was the last. Brainy put in the Coordinates and pressed the launch button and they disappeared, on to appear seconds later in the Legion HQ. Meg got out and looked around

"Whoa this is so cool." She stated in awe

"Thanks, ok the eel should be outside now," stated Lightning lad and they heard a loud screech

"I'm guessing that's it?" she asked looking at the large eel

"Yep that would be it." Stated Roxy and they made their way outside where the rampaging eel was

"Ok do as I say." She instructed and they nodded in agreement "Saturn girl, create a picture of an otter." She instructed and she did so, the eel looked terrified

"Roxy, Shock it Lightning lad you help." She told them

"Ok." They both stated and shot lightning at the eel weirdly enough it didn't go right through...but it hit it square on "be we already tried that before." Stated Roxy shocked

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you still can't do it, it needs to be scared for the attack to work on this one...he's kinda complicated." She smirked and shot it with a blue beam that froze it; she then took out a weird cube and pressed a button that sucked the eel into it.

"Well since my job is done... can I go home now?" she asked and Brainy smiled then turned on the time pod.

"There just get in and it'll take you home." He stated and she smiled thankfully then stepped in and it disappeared

"Hey... one question? Where's Roxy?" asked Lightning lad and Bouncy opened his palm to show a legion flight ring

"She left." He stated sadly.

"Where?" Brainy asked shocked

"She went home." He answered. At that moment Brainiac 5 flew off. Meanwhile Roxy had reached Nanguala and had reached the guards of the city

"Haru ubeilas iste tain zeu reii? (1)" they asked and she took off her necklace and reverted to he Zorainian form

"Ani wai dea dem siaoti. (2)" She answered and they opened the gates allowing access to the underwater caverns. She dived in and swam though the caves until she reached an opening that allowed access to a small lake with a waterfall plummeting into it she swam in and was greeted by a female Zorainian

"Roxy?" she asked

"Alu. (3)" she answered smiling

"Mii ye ije miare Dea fala tain! (4)" she smiled and hugged Roxy

"Tain Dea. (5)" she smiled accepting the hug (I'm just guna make them talk in English now)

"Are you ok?" asked the other Zorainian

"Yes I am... oh who am I fooling I feel terrible." She replied "Melody you have to have an idea what to do?" she asked

"First I need to know what's wrong." She stated smirking

"I left him... I should have forgiven him...but I didn't, I'm such a cow." She stated sadly

"First who is he...and what did he do?" she asked

"He would be a Coluan." And her friend gasped

"But aren't they hateful robots that think they're smarter than everyone else and hate everyone?" she asked

"Yes...but he was so different, he wanted to be human, I loved him." She admitted finally

"How could it have worked out...he's from a world metal and electricity...you're from a world of water...you're from two opposite cultures." She stated clearly

"We all called him Brainy because his hero name was Brainiac 5... But his real name always made me laugh." She stated

"Why what was it?" she asked

"Querl Dox." She stated and laughed and her friend burst out laughing as well "we recently went back in time... to find a girl called Meg she gave us all new names... his was Alex." She smiled remembering the incident on the roof

"What?" Melody asked who was suspicious at the far off look on Roxys' face

"What? Oh I was just thinking of a moment in the 21st century." She smiled sadly

"You miss him already?" she asked

"Yep, one problem...I'll never see him again." She stated downheartedly. Brainy had reached the guards

"Haru ubeilas iste tain zeu reii?" they asked and he looked confused but then remembered how Roxy taught him quite a lot of Zorainian

"Erm... Ani de reii dea fala Roxanne Collins (6)" he stated and they looked kind of... impressed

"How do you know our language Coluan?" one of them asked

"One of yours taught me quite a considerable amount, I have to see her." He stated

"I'm very sorry, but the only passage in is through the underwater caverns, it's very treacherous for a Coluan to make the dive." Replied the other

"There has to be another way in." He pleaded

"Ok, there is one more way, it's on the field but it's blocked off by a boulder, if you can get rid of the horrible blockage then you can access the main chamber there, all you have to do then is make your way to the small lake at the bottom and she should be there." They informed him he thanked them and flew up over the cliff and saw the boulder...it was huge, most likely a landslide he transformed into his larger form and blasted the large rock but it had no effect

"Well this isn't working." He stated annoyed so he grabbed the boulder and tried to lift it but with no luck. "Why is the whole bloody universe against this?" he asked no no-one in particular then he noticed a small crack in the boulders middle so he aimed for it with his gun and fired full power until it shattered into small rocks that scattered all over the field. The blast remained unnoticed by the Zorainians and he made his way down and ended up in the main chamber but as his smaller form.

"Roxy why don't you go back? You miss him so much already...and you only just left him!" She exclaimed

"I can't." She replied

"Why? It's not that hard." She stated

"But it is." She said back but got a blank stare "hello? Melody, Nanguala to Melody...you left your brain behind" she stated sarcastically

"Man if that's whom you're talking about then girl...can you leave him and let me have him?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"That dreamy Coluan over there." She stated pointing at something. Roxy turned round in the water and gasped... there was Brainy looking tired and out of breath.

"What is he doin here?" asked Roxy

"I don't know...and quite frankly...I don't care, just as long as he stays I'm cool." She stated with a dreamy look on her face. Brainy noticed Roxy and walked over

"Roxy?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"Could you please just forgive me?" he asked and shook her head and dove underwater "I'm guessing that's a no." He stated sadly, he looked at the water and sighed and walked off sadly. She came back up moments after he left the city

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Melody shocked

"I couldn't do it." She stated sadly

"And why not?" she asked

"I don't know." She stated

"I think you should go after him...like one of those cheesy 90's movies." She smirked and Roxy looked at her unimpressed

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked

"Because he's still on this planet and you love him." She stated

"... Good answer." She stated and dove underwater and back through the caverns she came up at the gates "hey! Let me out!" she exclaimed and they opened the gates "do you know which way the Coluan went?" she asked in a hurry

"He went that way." They informed her whilst pointing east. She put her necklace back on and ran in the direction they pointed. Brainy was walking towards a small cruiser that he'd used to get there when a group of blue lizards with sharp teeth came out of nowhere. He transformed but they didn't back down but more appeared

"Oh just what I needed, a horrible death to end my pathetic life." He mumbled as one of them jumped at him but he dodged it

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD PICK ON A MORE HAPPY VICTIM!!" yelled a voice behind him, as he heard it a lilac bubble formed around him he turned round to see Roxy running up to him.

"You know you really shouldn't give up so easily!" She smiled and electrified the lizards they ran off scared the lilac bubble dropped and she ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug... which ultimately knocked them both over into a little thing I like to call...LIP LOCK! Few minutes after she let him go

"What was that for?" he asked stunned

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." She repeated hugging him

"What for?" he asked

"I should have forgiven you." She stated

"You had every reason to be mad, what I did was stupid." He replied returning the hug

"I know that… But why did you do it?" she asked releasing him

"If you'd have stayed awake you would know by now." He smirked

"Well Mr Smartypants please do tell." She stated smirking

"On one condition." He stated

"And what would that be?" she asked

"You come back to the legion." He answered she thought for a moment then sighed sadly "you won't come will you?" he asked sadly and she smirked

"Of course I will, I was just messing with ya head" she smiled and tapped on his head

"Hey!" he whined

"Now spill." She ordered

"Ok I admit it, I didn't do it just to shut you up, the reason I've been acting strange is because it's like I've had an upgrade… of human emotions, it's not like I wanted to shut you up… but more like I wanted to kiss you" he explained and she blushed

"You- you wanted to?" she asked shocked

"Yes I did. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't that mean something?" he asked

"It depends." She answered

"On what?" he asked

"How much you wanted to." She stated and he smirked

"Does this answer the question?" he asked she looked confused but then shocked when his lips touched hers in a soft kiss be pulled away seconds later...to her dismay

"That better not have been to shut me up or something if it was then I'll slap you silly" she stated and he shook his head smiling "well if that's the case then..." she started and pulled him back. A few hours after they arrived back on Earth and he'd given her the flight ring back. She was welcomed back by the team

"Ok you two, answer one question..." started Lightning lad

"What question?" they both asked

"Are you two a couple... or not?" he asked and they both looked at each other shrugged and smirked "Is that a yes?" he asked and they both nodded "FINALLY!!!!" he yelled scaring both android and Zorainian "wait...prove it." he challenged

"How?" asked Brainy

"Lightning lad, they told you... what more can you have them do?" asked Saturn girl "don't be thinking anything rude."

"Kiss." He smirked they both looked at each other and smiled

"Fine by us." Stated Roxy and kissed him then pulled away "did that prove it?" she asked the shocked lightning lad

"Uh huh." He stated and everyone burst out laughing

"I miss Meg." Stated Timber-wolf and everyone looked at him confused "she loved wolves." He finished

"Oh well, she was taken mate." Smirked Roxy

"I don't miss her like that!" he defended

"Suuuuurrrre." Roxy mocked grinning then span round at a voice

"COWER IN FEAR PUNY EARTH DWELERS, I STAR FINGER SHALL DEFEAT ANY!!" yelled a large man

"Shall we?" asked Bouncing boy

"We shall." Lightning lad answered at the set off for another adventure starting with the stupid star finger.

**Hope you liked it, if you'd like a sequel please let me know and I'll do one...if I get enough requests for one :D**


	6. Translations for chapter 5

**Soz forgot about translations last time, here they are:**

1- What business do you have here?  
2-I want to come home  
3-Yes  
4-It is so good to see you  
5-You too  
6- I am looking for Roxanne Collins

**There ya go :D**


End file.
